


(Branch off 1) Once, I became alone again.(was written at 3 AM, srry 4 bad quality)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon! [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: "I don't want to lose you again", A branch Off of "Once I was alone", Fluff, Gladion's 26 birthday, I recommend reading "Once I was alone" first, Love, Meaning AZ is 23, Other, Player will be called AZ, Route Branch 1, Sadness, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: It has been ten years, Gladion is celebrating his 26th birthday when the champion that has been gone for ten years suddenly shows up...But, something seems off...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once, I was alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600254) by [MiraculousDerpy101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101). 



"...AZ?" He couldn't believe his eyes.

The champion that had gone missing ten years ago had just walked into his hotel room/ house.

He was afraid that if he moved, she would come back to find him gone.

Gladion had just been sulking for his 26th birthday, with a glass of wine and a singular candled cupcake.

He kept thinking about the girl her fell in love with 10 years ago, a forbidden love blossomed between a 13 year old and a 16 year old.

She had saved his mother, his sister, and even him. AZ had defeated all of the kahunas, and even other champions. He had battled her for one last time before...

 

-.Ten Years Ago.-

"I want to thank you for what you have done for my mother, for Lillie, and for me. With that, please battle me!" Said the sixteen year old boy.

___

It was no surprise that she won..

He just needed a reason to see her again before he was off, training in Unova.

He tilted his head downward. How would he tell her?

"Gladion?"

He looked up to stare at her eyes one last time.

Slowly, he walked toward her. He had to bend down, but he lifted her chin and gave her a long lasting kiss. One that would be engraved in his mind forever.

As he pulled away, he couldn't help but realize that she lingered a few seconds, eyes still closed. It felt like an hour for him. This was his proof. She had felt the same.

"Wait for me..." He whispered.

"...Gladion?" She opened her eyes to see him back on the metal elevator gliding up the mountain.

"GLADION!" She chased after him, but in the end all she could do was slide back down.

He watched as she got smaller and smaller, eventually disappearing under a layer of clouds.

He had stepped off of the elevator, Professor Kukui waiting to send him off for the next two years.

"Don't think I didn't see the little stunt you pulled. You realize you just crushed her heart, don't you?" The professor pointed out.

"All for what, your own personal gain?" He pushed at Gladion.

"No... I may never see her again, so at least I get some memory of the girl I fell for, Hmph! But you clearly cannot understand that."

"So, Its true then? I was told about your feelings for the girl. You do realize that she is three years younger than you right? don't you think that's a bit early to claim that you 'fell in love'?"

"Tch. I am a human too. I may be younger and better than you, but I cannot help what had developed between me and her."

"Fair point on that, I never thought of it that way."

"That's because you got hit way to many times and got brain damage."

"...Thats... actually a possibility! I should test it!"

"I wasn't being serious."

 

____

Nobody was prepared to see her beat both Red and Blue, but there she was, clearing the Ultimate Challenge.

But something was off.

"Whats wrong cousin?" Kukui asked, knowing full well what was wrong.

"I need to leave."

"Off so soon? alright! Alola!" He smiled and waved goodbye. "Stupid boy." He muttered.

That was the last time people would see her for ten years. (pulling a Red, are we?)(although, nobody ever seen her again technically)

 

___

-Present Time-

 

"Who else would I be? The Pikachu Pizza Delivery?" AZ Scoffed.

"But, huh I- Wha?" He was dumbfounded. The girl was gone for ten years!

"Anyway, Hey. Can I stay here a bit?" She asked out of the blue.

"G-Go right ahead." he managed to make out.

"So, I would say your looking well, but sadly I am temporarily blind." She said casually as if she hadn't not seen him in 10 years.

"Why?" 

"Because you are to brightly beautiful for me~" She flirted even more cheesy than he used to.

He blushed brightly, something he hadn't done in ages. 

She just passed out on his couch.

 

-_-_NEXT DAY_-_-

It was early in the morning, the sun wasn't up yet. AZ wasn't on his couch, it was another one of those dreams. Ones he got when he drank a little to much.

Then, he walked outside to sit on the cliff and clear his head.

He looked down and saw someone sitting on a boulder.

He ran down there, and found AZ sitting there.

"Hello... Gladion." Said the real AZ. This was more like her, she actually makes sense in the real world.

He dragged her off the boulder by her wrist.

As they went into the apartment/hotel, he broke into tears.

"Please, don't be just a dream!"

"Since when do you cry?"

"Since you came back after so many years! I thought I would never see you again."

She looked strait at his face, wiped his small teardrops with her sleeve, and hugged him, barreling onto his bed.

"Please don't leave me again."

"I could ask the same of you."

"Please."

"Gladion."

"Hmm?"

"I am not alive anymore Gladion."

"Don't say that! you are here right now!"

"Gladion. I am gone... I am glad I got to see you again."

"What are you saying?"

"I have to leave. I finished my journey a long time ago."

"N-No! please!"

"Gladion.."

 

___

Today he would make sure to bring extra flowers to the unmarked gravestone.

He could have swore that he felt someone kiss him, but He knew it wasn't real.

A gentle breeze passed by on the Alolan oceans as a mysterious lantern floated off into the night.

"Happy Birthday, Gladion" Was sung to him throughout his scramble of thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed it, I am really tired, it is 3AM, sorry for bad quality.
> 
> PS: I cried. A lot.


End file.
